Tydzień pod znakiem Stucky
by Imprompttu
Summary: Siedem dni, w których fani pairingu Stucky mogą wykazać swoje możliwości. Seria one-shotów. Codziennie inny temat. Mam nadzieję, że sprostam zadaniu. Enjoy.
1. Dzień 1

Biłam się z myślami, czy w ogóle publikować. Chyba przez to, że w tym miesiącu faktycznie nie jestem pod wrażeniem żadnego mojego tekstu. Ale event #StuckyWeek mnie przekonał. Miłego czytania.

"1 day (5th April): Let's start! (The start of Bucky and Steve relationship – maybe first meeting? Or maybe first date? Or… any first one? )"

* * *

Steve był niezwykle interesującą personą już za młodu, co nie powinno stanowić szczególnego zdziwienia wśród znających go choćby parę dni osób. Jego najlepsze cechy kształtowały się na przestrzeni lat, doskonaląc oraz ostatecznie ukierunkowując. Trudno ująć mu było jakiekolwiek pozytywne wartości, które nosił w sercu jak najcenniejszy skarb. Jednak nie wszyscy spoglądali na niego z perspektywy nieco głębszej, niż podstawowe wrażenie zasugerowane w pierwszej kolejności wyglądem zewnętrznym.

Pozornie był całkowicie nijaki oraz jałowy. Rzadko stanowił czyjkolwiek temat do rozmowy, chyba że chodziło o różnorakie problemy z kolegami silniejszymi lub bardziej konfliktowymi, z którymi walki blondyn nie mógł sobie odpuścić poprzez coś tak hańbiącego jak ucieczka z miejsca zdarzenia.

Rogers, Rogers! Wołali go, wyśmiewali. To był ten chłopak, który potykał się o własne sznurowadła, a chciał być żołnierzem. Ha! To był ten chłopak, który chodził w za dużych ubraniach, ponieważ pasujące na niego rozmiarowo spodnie oraz nakrycia wierzchnie istniały jedynie w wersji żeńskiej, co stanowiłoby przebrzydłe pośmiewisko. Ha, ha! To był ten chłopaczyna, którego regularnie bito w szkole na kwaśne jabłko, ponieważ odstawał od reszty i się z tym nie krył.

Walczył. Ha, ha, ha! Jak gdyby osoba jego pokroju miała prawo do walki o wyższe dobro…

Właściciel jasnej czupryny miał jedynie 11 lat i czuł się nieco zagubiony na obranej przez siebie drodze. Nie miał wątpliwości, co do jej słusznych aspektów. Był pewien, że podjął odpowiednią decyzję, kiedy wybrał takie, a nie inne motywy kierujące jego kruchym życiem. Wszystko komplikowało się na innym poziomie, płaszczyźnie interpersonalnej. Kontakty międzyludzkie zdawały się wprawiać Steve'a w mętlik, którego nie potrafił rozwiązać za pomocą własnej ideologii.

Otaczający go ludzie zdawali się być po prostu niereformowalni. Agresywni we własnym gronie głupcy, którzy powinni się skupić na wspólnym wrogu zamiast eliminowania ludzi z własnych szeregów. Jeżeli Steve chciał doprowadzić do pokoju to oni byli na najlepszej drodze do krwawej anarchii.

Rogers wcale nie chciał wymazywać ich istnienia z własnego życia. Pragnął poznać ich jak najwięcej i każdego dobrze zapamiętać. Zakonotować, w jaki sposób dany chłopak go uderzył lub co powiedział. Słowa i gesty miały ogromną moc. Z każdy aktem brutalności wierzył mocniej w prawidłowość własnych działań i chęć zmieniania niepoprawnej nauki innych, gdzie siła fizyczna wyznaczała władzę, a plany działania odgrywały tylko rolę głupich map i nużących papierów, zaś system wartości był niczym.

Za każdym razem, na okrągło powtarzał sobie, że to dla jego dobra. Powinien walczyć. Choćby go bolało. Nawet jeżeli paraliżowałby go strach.

Nie ważne.

– No co? Tylko na tyle cię stać, mięśniaku? – zawołał zaczepnie Steve, zataczając się na podłogę pod wpływem dość mocnego prawego sierpowego.

Miał już podbite oko oraz parę nieciekawie wyglądających siniaków. Nic szczególnie poważnego. Ostatnim razem było to przecież złamane żebro, lecz wtedy znęcało się nad nim kilka osób naraz, co jedynie zwiększało pole do popisu zarówno Rogersa, prześladowców, jak i lekarza, który i tak dostawał już sowitą pensję.

Drugi chłopak mógł mieć na imię Roy lub Robert. Był wysoki, jednak nie spoglądał w górę, co już dość sporo świadczyło o jego charakterze. Wydawał się chuliganem, jednak również takim, co łatwo wpasuje się w wyznaczone dla niego ściśle ramy. Przeciętny żołnierzyk z bronią, którą nauczy się obsługiwać po trzech dniach, aby robić to przez całe życie.

Ze szczególnym wskazaniem, że to życie nie miało być wcale długie.

– Wyszczekana z ciebie lala!

Steve poczuł dość mocne kopnięcie w brzuch, przez które był zmuszony do chwilowego zwinięcia się w kłębek. Przez kilka sekund miał dziwaczne wrażenie, że świat kręcił się przed jego oczami, specjalnie dla niego odgrywał przedstawienie wirujących obrazów. Gdy po jakimś czasie wrażenie się ustabilizowało, blondyn uniósł się na kolana i znów na nogi chwiejnie.

– Wciąż za mało, osiłku. Masz tam coś jeszcze? – popukał się w czoło. – Nie wiesz, że nie walczy się ze swoimi? Myśl!

– Zdechniesz! – wysyczał Roy-albo-Robert z wściekłością, która w ciele nastolatka niemal wcale nie umiała utrzymać swoich możliwości. Posypała się seria kopniaków i mocnych uderzeń. Za Rogersem nie przemawiał fakt, że znajdowali się właśnie za szkołą, gdzie mało osób się zapuszczało. On sam czasami tam zaglądał, aby rozkoszować się ciszą. To właśnie, o ironio, doprowadziło do tej, jakże nieciekawej sytuacji.

Blondyn widział przed oczami światła, jarzące się w kolorach tęczy. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że jeżeli straci przytomność to bardziej muskularny kolega będzie musiał wezwać pielęgniarkę, ponieważ najzwyczajniej się przestraszy ogromu problemu, gdy emocje opuszczą jego ciało. Uśmiech na poranionej twarzy wyglądał niemal zabawnie.

– I tak przegrasz… – wyszeptał.

– ZDECHNIESZ!

Wtem rozległ się nieoczekiwany huk, który Steve mógł sobie zobrazować jako upadające ciało osiłka, powalone przez coś mniej więcej podobnej wielkości oraz siły. Mimo, że blondyn nie potrafił podnieść się choćby na przedramiona, aby dostrzec, kto zdecydował się mu pomóc; słyszał dźwięki zaciekłej szamotaniny.

Nieznany głos odezwał się znienacka.

– Ładnie to tak dręczyć słabszych? –uderzenie. Urywany oddech. Kolejne uderzenie. – Może przestaniesz, jeżeli pozbawię cię wszystkich zębów, co? Umowa stoi?

Rogers usłyszał, że ktoś podnosi się do pionu i oddala od nich. Niemal się zaśmiał, choć nie pozwalała mu na to w żadnym razie obecna kondycja fizyczna. Powolne kroki, nierówne, jednak coraz mniej słyszalny ich dźwięk rozbawił drobnego chłopaka. Jakimś sposobem takim ludziom da się przemówić do rozsądku…

– Dziwacy! Nienormalni!

– Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem, gnoju! – wykrzyknął niezidentyfikowany głos z nutą pewnego rodzaju grozy, ale i pozytywnego nastawienia. Poderwał się do pozycji stojącej, lecz nie pognał za winowajcą incydentu. Podszedł do Rogersa i delikatnie pomógł mu stanąć na nogi, jednocześnie wciąż trzymając jedną rękę na jego plecach dla podpory.

Chłopak wydawał się obcy, choć dziwacznie przyjazny. Na jego ustach gościł pełny, całkowicie szczery uśmiech, niemal triumfalny. Niebieskie oczy okalały brązowe loki w lekkim nieładzie. Wyglądał, jak gdyby w swoim życiu nie widział prawdziwego fryzjera, a jego fantazyjne uczesanie było w każdym miejscu odrobinę dłuższe lub krótsze. Wydawało się to w pewien sposób urocze. Tworzyło pewną całość, nie do zastąpienia. Przybysz przedstawiał się w o wiele lepszym stanie, niż Steve.

– Jestem James Barnes, ale mówią mi Bucky. Często cię tak traktują? – powiedział na jednym wydechu, jak gdyby mówił o pogodzie. Posiadał niezwykle rzadką umiejętność swobody we wszelkich tematach.

– Często.

– Czemu nie uciekasz przed takimi typami?

– Oni powinni uciekać przede mną – Steve wykrzywił wargi w zwycięskim uśmiechu.

W tamtym momencie Bucky już wiedział, że spotkał osobę, która na zawsze odmieni jego życie.


	2. Dzień 2

Chciałabym podkreślić, że nie czuję żadnej niechęci do narodu niemieckiego samego w sobie, co można wywnioskować po niektórych zwrotach w fiku. Mają one jedynie oddać prawdziwość myśli kogoś, kto został przez nich zaatakowany. Sądzę, że gdybym sama żyła w tamtych czasach – również nieszczególną bym pałała do nich sympatią. Jednak teraz wszystko jest inne i tylko zastrzegam, aby uniknąć nieporozumień.

2 day (6th April): Shoulder to shoulder ( Fight and smash nazis together!)

* * *

Wciąż nie umiałem przyswoić sobie idei, że najlepszy przyjaciel uratował mój cały oddział, wraz ze mną przed niewątpliwie rychłą śmiercią.

Jeżeli istniały jakiekolwiek rzeczy, którymi mogłem pocieszyć się, spekulując własny koniec, jedną z nich była właśnie myśl, że Steve przebywał daleko od obrzydliwego bałaganu wojny. Znajdowałem również radość w tym, że umrę w słusznej sprawie. Rogers byłby ze mnie dumny. Śmierć za ojczyznę. Sztuczka w jego guście.

Cokolwiek znajdowało się w mojej głowie, miało mniejszy lub większy związek z jasnowłosym chłopakiem, bez którego własnego życia nijak bym sobie nie wyobrażał. W pewien sposób tragiczna przypadłość, jednak całkowicie trafna. Czego można by o niej nie powiedzieć… Nigdy szczególnie nie przeszkadzała właścicielowi. Byłem zadowolony z myślenia o ludziach, którzy stanowili w jakikolwiek sposób moją rodzinę.

Jednak, gdy zwykłe myśli przerodziły się w niezdrowe obsesje wraz z powtarzającymi się seriami snów, czy też raczej marzeń sennych; zacząłem się niepokoić. Toki rozumowania mogłem kontrolować do pewnego momentu. Nieraz obserwowałem je, gdy wymykiwały się spod mojego czujnego spojrzenia bez jakiejkolwiek trudności. Przyprawiały mnie o zimny pot, gdy tylko przestawałem czujnie śledzić każde osobiste działanie.

Ostatnim, czego chciałem było skrzywdzenie Steve'a, obiektu wszelkich moich uczuć pozytywnych. Jedynej osoby, która była mi rodziną od lat niepamiętnych. Rogers towarzyszył mi podczas świąt, imprez, wyjść do kin, obiadów oraz innych rozrywek, ale również wspierał mnie, kiedy tylko na horyzoncie pojawiło się coś, co mogło złamać mój ogólny światopogląd.

Chciałem mieć szansę na wspieranie tak Steve'a. Oczywiście, broniłem go bardzo często przed niesprawiedliwym znęcaniem się fizycznym od strony bezmózgich mięśniaków. Jednak blondyn wydawał się cieszyć z każdego siniaka, czy poranienia, nosić je z niezwykłą, a wręcz zadziwiającą dumą. Jego wytrwałość była niezwykle godna podziwu, siła psychiczna oraz odwaga nigdy nie szwankowały w tym drobnym ciele.

Wszystko zmieniło się po tym, gdy Rogers poddał się niezwykłemu eksperymentowi, który poprawił jego tężyznę fizyczną. Oczywiście, wciąż myślałem o swoim najbliższym przyjacielu. Nawet robiłem to jeszcze bardziej intensywnie, o ile w ogóle było to możliwe. Zastanawiałem się, czy przemiana w jakiś sposób nadal go bolała. Czy nie będzie miała jakichś dziwacznych skutków ubocznych?

Najgorszym był jednak fakt, że po prostu czułem się już niepotrzebny, nieważny.

Steve umiał obronić się sam. Był symbolem perfekcyjnej walki w imię ojczyzny, ucieleśnieniem wszystkiego, o co ludzkie, niziutkie systemy wartości walczyły w ostatnich, niezwykle niepewnych latach. Otaczali go sami przyjaciele albo przynajmniej wierni fani.

Był ulubieńcem.

To nie tak, że nie cieszyłem się z sukcesu Rogersa. Ponieważ cieszyłem się. I to bardzo!

Lecz obawiałem się zmiany w osobę zbędną w życiu perfekcyjnego żołnierza. Moje nieme przerażenie widziało następne piękne kobiety oraz dzielnych mężczyzn, którzy starali się wkupić w najchętniej widywane towarzystwo.

Byłem zazdrosny.

Zbeształem się w myślach za te dwa przebrzydłe słowa. Jak mogłem je czuć w stosunku do kogoś, kto motywował cały naród do walki i ratował niewinnych niczemu ludzi? Śmiałem odbierać milionom ich siłę? Pięknym kobietom obiekt westchnień?

Śmiałem zakochać się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu? Jak głupio z mojej strony. Niby zgrywałem dorosłego, a jednak wplątałem się w ten labirynt uczuć, z którego nie było wyjścia. Jak dziecko we mgle, naiwny młodzian na swojej pierwszej bitwie o czyjąś uwagę.

– Jamesie Bucky Barnesie… – mruknąłem do siebie, wstając z łóżka po jednej z tych nieprzespanych nocy. Zdarzały mi się częściej po tym, gdy zderzyłem się z nową rzeczywistością poprzez wydostanie z bazy nieprzyjaznej narodowi jednostki. Być może przygotowywałem się na coś, czymkolwiek to było. – Jesteś nienormalny, jeżeli myślisz, że będziesz mógł kiedykolwiek zrobić coś ze swoimi brudnymi fantazjami. Wytrzeźwiej wreszcie.

Ale przecież nie mogłem odkochać się na zawołanie, jak gdybym przycisnął czerwony guzik. Mogłem jedynie spędzić ze Steve'em tyle czasu, ile faktycznie było mi dane, zanim ten coś zauważy, bądź ustatkuje się i nie będzie potrzebował już mojego towarzystwa. Łudziłem się, że nie nastąpi to szybko.

Oczywiście, mogłem po prostu odejść i nie zadręczać się już tym więcej. Tak byłoby lepiej. Nie wyobrażałbym sobie niestworzonych rzeczy, a Rogers przeżyłby swoje życie dokładnie tak, jak by tego chciał.

Tylko, czy dałbym sobie radę bez najlepszego przyjaciela?

\|/

Następnego dnia okazało się, że nasz obóz otoczyli naziści. Wyjście na jaw tego incydentu było dość nieprzyjemne, ponieważ podpalili oni jeden z najważniejszych namiotów, wykorzystując element zaskoczenia. Inni z ich jednostki obiegali miejsce, odcinając Amerykanom domniemaną drogę ucieczki. Wpierw zachowywali się dość cicho, po chwili zaś rozpoczęła się rzeź.

Nie spałem, ponownie, lecz tym razem właśnie przemyślenia uratowały mi życie. Zerwałem się na równie nogi, gdy tylko usłyszałem szelest krzaków wokół własnego namiotu. Chwycił karabin, który leżał nieopodal śpiwora, sprawdzając jednocześnie ilość amunicji. Gdy tylko upewniłem się, że była zadowalająca, zacząłem ukradkiem wymykać się ze swojego miejsca spoczynku.

Wychyliłem wpierw głowę, po czym chyłkiem wyszedłem, skrywając się za jednym z dość obszernych pni. Niemieccy żołnierze panoszyli się wszędzie. Musieli zabić obecnych wartowników, czyli szacowało to ofiary na około 5-u, bądź 6-u ludzi.

Zauważyłem ogień.

– Wstawać! Naziści! – wykrzyknąłem bez zastanowienia, jednak byłem za późno. Z to poszczególnych namiotów słychać było zdziwione okrzyki oraz wyciąganie broni. Wszystko odbyło się w nie mniej, niż parę sekund. Nasza główna baza zajęła się ogniem.

Jasne, że na tym nie mogło się skończyć. Wszystkie niezadowolone, niemieckie spojrzenia skierowały się w moim kierunku, czyli gromiły niewinnie wyglądający pieniek. Mogło to wyglądać irracjonalnie, a nawet zakrawać pod obraz zabawny z perspektywy niezagrożonego odbiorcy. Lecz na moim miejscu widok tracił wiele uroku przez zagrożenie życia, które niechybnie opadało mi na barki.

Pierwszą moją myślą było zapytanie, gdzie podział się Steve. Czy może był wartownikiem tej nocy? Nie, germanie nie poradziliby sobie bez zbędnego hałasu z pokonaniem go, bądź nie zrobiliby tego w ogóle. Jednak strach ogarnął moje serce. Co jeżeli blondyn znajdował się w tamtym namiocie?

Musiałem odłożyć obawy na bok, wracając do rzeczywistych zmartwień na chwilę obecną. Było to jak wiadro zimnej wody. Steve umiał poradzić sobie sam z wieloma, zaś ja wystawiłem się na niebezpieczeństwo wszystkich, atakujących nas przeciwników głośnym wrzaskiem.

Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał walczyć, jakoś ich przechytrzyć lub brać nogi za pas. Ewentualnie grać na czas, aby dać swoim pobratymcom czas, choćby pół minuty na wyjście z namiotów i zdanie sobie sprawy z zagrożenia.

Spojrzałem zza pieńka przelotnie, lecz kilka milimetrów obok mojej głowy przemknął pocisk jednej z niemieckich świń. Cudownie. Przygotowałem własną broń, gotów do wystrzału i zrobiłem coś niesamowicie nieodpowiedzialnego.

Wyskoczyłem ze swojego ukrycia bezceremonialnie, jednocześnie powalając dwóch przeciwników, którzy mocno uderzyli głowami o ziemię, najprawdopodobniej tracąc przytomność. Zszokowanie przeciwnika było ważnym czynnikiem, a ja nigdy nie należałem do osób, które dwa razy myślały nad jedną kwestią. Zacząłem strzelać we wszystkich, którzy byli odziani w germański mundur, na miarę możliwości unikając kul posłanych w moim kierunku.

Ku mojej uciesze, wielu się odsunęło, a przynajmniej uczyniło tak z początku. Gdy zorientowali się, że samotnie stanowię praktycznie żadne zagrożenie, a moją jedyną przewagą było dość efektowne wejście, zdecydowałem się wycofać.

Przemknąłem między namiotami w bardziej zacienione miejsce, szukając swoich. Zaczynałem nieco panikować, gdy ukazywały mi się twarze obce, nieprzyjazne oraz mówiące językiem tak niewygodnie brzydkim, jaki tylko mógł człowiek kiedykolwiek wymyślić.

Jednak szukałem – co to było dla mnie, wojaka z jakimś doświadczeniem w polu. Czołgałem się po brudnej ziemi dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, aby wśród drzew ujrzeć znane mi już barwy stroju najlepszego przyjaciela. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Steve był żywy i w miarę na obecną sytuację również bezpieczny.

Pomknąłem w tamtym kierunku bez chwili wahania. Nie byłem szczególnie zdziwiony, gdy okazało się, że paręnaście metrów od naszego jeszcze niedawno spokojnego obozu, Rogers zgromadził wielu naszych, aby ułożyć plan działania. Jednak szczerze zaintrygował mnie fakt, o co faktycznie pytał blondyn, gdy już przyszło co do czego.

– Widzieliście Barnesa?

– Chyba spał w namiocie na uboczu z tymi, którzy zostali wysłani na wartę – odpowiedział mu ktoś z tłumu nieco teatralnym szeptem.

– Został wysłany na wartę?! – oburzył się Steve, jednak nikt nie miał szansy mu odpowiedzieć, ponieważ cały umorusany wyszedłem ze zgliszczy nieopodal. Nie zwlekałem z tym, aby zespół mógł rozpracować wroga w miarę krótkim czasie.

Szczerze mówiąc, czułem to ciepło na sercu, pomimo poniesionych tamtej nocy ofiar w ludziach. Ze wszystkich jego przyjaciół, koleżków oraz pięknych dam; on szukał mnie.

– Aż tak łatwo się nie dam zabić, Rogers – mrugnąłem prawym okiem, na znak, że wszystko ze mną było w najlepszym porządku. – Mamy jakiś plan?

Z gromady wydobył się stłumiony, nieco pesymistyczny głos jednego z bardziej doświadczonych wojaków.

– Nie mamy po co tam wracać.

Z drugiej strony odezwał się jakiś rudy młodzieniec dzierżący dzielnie swój pistolet.

– Część naszych tam została!

–Zginiemy przez to marnie!

Radość, która zagościła w oczach Steve'a po tym, jak okazałem się wciąż żywy, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Naprawdę nie lubił konfliktów, jednak miał świadomość, że zagrożonym ludem pod presją trzeba było pokierować.

– Cisza – syknął. – Nie zostawimy naszych w potrzebie. Na dodatek w namiotach leżą nasze plany na najbliższe miesiące. Idziemy odbić bazę. Kto jest ze mną?

– Ja! – odezwała się część zgromadzonych, każdy w swoim tempie, w tym moja własna osoba. Gdzież bym śmiał zostawiać Rogersa w takim momencie lub po prawdzie w każdym innym. On nigdy się na mnie nie poddał.

– Jeszcze raz, bo nie słyszę. Kto ze mną?

– Ja! – wiele głosów dołączyło, także było słychać już zgodność w podjętej decyzji.

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem.

– Chodźmy skopać te niemieckie dupska! – wykrzyknąłem, kierując się w stronę naszego obozu bez wahania.

Steve chciał żebym walczył? Będę walczył.

\|/

Podczas gdy połowa naszego oddziału uderzyła od frontu, reszta ukryła się z tyłu, aby obserwować i zaatakować w odpowiednim momencie. Zostali podzieleni na trzy grupy, z której każda miała swojego dowodzącego. Jego zadaniem było decydować o momencie wejścia jednostki. Znał też sprecyzowane wcześniej ze Steve'em słowa klucze, które przywoływały ludzi do natychmiastowego ataku, bądź odwrotu.

Standardowa procedura, jednak i tak dobrze przemyślana jak na pół minuty, które mieli do dyspozycji na ułożenie planu działania.

Ja walczyłem od początku. Myślę, że nie mógłbym darować sobie poobijania tych głupawych, germańskich żołnierzyków, mimo wszystko.

Wciąż pozostawałem trzeźwy na umyśle na tyle, aby zorientować się, że mamy przewagę liczebną. Nie poprawiło mi to szczególnie humoru. Oczywiście, mniej wrogów to lepiej niż więcej. Jednak Niemcy słynęli z bardzo dobrego wyszkolenia swoich wojów, co było widać na pierwszy rzut oka podczas jakiejkolwiek bitwy. Trzeba było nieźle się postarać, aby nie skończyć bez nogi, czy ręki.

Ale przecież i tak mieliśmy przewagę w postaci naszego super-żołnierza, więc czemu w ogóle mielibyśmy się czegokolwiek obawiać?

Przyłożyłem jednemu z przeciwników lufą własnego karabinu w oko, przez co ten zawył w niebogłosy. Kluczem do sukcesu było znalezienie ich czułych punktów, reszta już nie miała znaczenia. Zawsze byłem pewny siebie. Posłałem w kierunku ukrywających się za drzewami Niemców parę kul, gdy zorientowałem się, że skończyła mi się amunicja.

Zatrzymałem się w miejscu na parę sekund, kompletnie zaskoczony.

W moim kierunku zwróciły pistolety oraz karabiny.

– O cholera – mruknąłem.

\|/

– Bucky?

– Tutaj jestem…

– Wygraliśmy.

– Nie dziwię się. Dajesz czadu.

Siedziałem w jednym z naszych namiotów, odchylając głowę do tyłu z butelką whisky w dłoni. Usunąłem się z pola bitwy jakiś czas wcześnie, ponieważ nijak nie umiałem zmusić ciała do współpracy na tyle szybkiej, aby stanowić przydatnego żołnierza w starciu.

Uśmiechnąłem się do Steve'a z drobną dozą alkoholowego otępienia widocznego na mojej twarzy. Oczywiście, to on musiał mnie znaleźć. On zawsze mnie znajdywał.

– Czemu tutaj siedzisz? – zapytał blondyn, podchodząc bliżej.

Moja niedyspozycja mogła nie być od razu całkowicie widoczna w półmroku. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Dałem się zranić jak młodzian na wojnie, naiwny i głupi. Teraz miałem się do tego przyznać? Wstyd.

– Oblewam zwycięstwo? – prychnąłem.

– Bucky…

– Dobra, masz mnie – wszedłem mu w słowo, nie mając ochoty na szczególnie długie monologi. – Dałem się postrzelić tym niemieckim świniom.

Uniosłem bandaż znad krwawiącego uda. Rana była z grubsza powierzchowna, jednak jej umiejscowienie uniemożliwiało ruch.

Rogers skrzywił się, biorąc do ręki apteczkę w natychmiastowym tempie.

– Czemu nikogo nie zawołałeś? –usadowił się tuż koło mnie, unosząc nogę, na której była rana i oceniając jej stan.

– Nie sądziłem, aby było to coś poważnego, więc postanowiłem poczekać, aż wygracie – uśmiechnąłem się, ignorując ból spowodowany spirytusem lejącym się na moją ranę. – Zresztą, czym miałem się martwić? Koniec końców, zawsze mnie znajdziesz i uratujesz, nie? Tak robią przyjaciele.

Steve zgromił mnie spojrzeniem.

– Mogło ci się coś stać. Wykrwawiłbyś się.

Objąłem go ramieniem, śmiejąc się cicho.

– Ale przecież jesteś w pobliżu.

– Tak łatwo to ty się mnie nie pozbędziesz.


	3. Dzień 3

Temat: "3 day (7th April): Today is your birthday… (oh, it can be the angsty one)"

* * *

Steve wpatrywał się w sufit bez wyrazu. Wyglądał na smutnego lub pogrążonego w głębokich rozmyślaniach, choć nie spał już parę długich godzin. Skrzywił się, gdy idea wstania z chaotycznie porozrzucanej pościeli przeszyła jego umysł powolnym impulsem. Zdecydowanie nie chciał, aby tamten dzień w ogóle się zaczynał, bądź tym bardziej przystawał do trybu spędzania czasu normalnego. Wolał raczej, aby te 24 godziny zostały po prostu wymazane z całego roku. Aby zniknęły, rozpłynęły się jak cukier w brytyjskiej herbacie.

Ponieważ _on_ już nie żył.

Śmiesznym mogło się wydawać, że gdy Rogers obudził się z wieloletniego snu na dnie oceanu, wszyscy podejrzewali go o tęsknotę za Peggy, jego domniemaną ukochaną. Jak płytko ze strony pracowników SHIELD-u, którzy wzorowo zdobyli informacje na temat jego przeszłości, a nijak nie potrafili wywnioskować obecnych uczuć, czy też celów. Dziewczyna, którą uważali za miłość jego życia przetrwała w tym brutalnym świecie wiele długich dekad i przebrnęła przez nie we względnym szczęściu. Steve nie martwił się, że nie było mu dane towarzyszyć jej podczas tych lat. Był z niej raczej dumny, a cokolwiek innego mógłby w stosunku do jej osoby czuć, byłyby to pozytywne uczucia bez krztyny żalu. Niczego nie cofnąłby na rzecz pozornie szczęśliwego zakończenia za czasów wojny. W gruncie rzeczy nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tamtego dnia miałby uratować własne życie ani z kim by je spędził. Czuł się zagubiony. Jego jedynym celem było pomaganie niewinnym ludziom, którzy jeszcze mieli szansę na przeżycie oraz zniszczenie Hydry. Gdy to już się stało, zostałby po prostu sam. Bez celu, sensu istnienia, czy przyjaciela.

A wszystko dlatego, że nie Steve nie umiał _go_ obronić.

Blondyn bił się z myślami długi czas, nie tylko tamtego dnia. Rozpamiętywał szczegóły, ostatni obraz przyjaciela spadającego z pędzącego pociągu, jego słowa, spojrzenie. Obiecywali sobie, że nigdy nie zostawią drugiego w potrzebie. Tak przecież robiła rodzina, pomagała sobie. Nigdy nie zostawiała nikogo w tyle.

Rogers zawsze traktował _go_ jak brata, chociaż często się nie zgadzali w kwestiach przeróżnych, jednak tak samo nieważnych. Głupie bolączki pokroju podejścia do niedzielnych obiadów, czy randek w ciemno. Często sprzeczali się o głupoty. Steve pamiętał sytuację, kiedy unikał przyjaciela przez dwa dni, ponieważ ten wyrzucił mu parę żołnierzyków z kolekcji. Co prawda, było to jeszcze za czasów, kiedy dzieciństwo przyćmiewało chorobliwą prawdę, jednak ich drobne kłótnie nigdy nie przekroczyły wyraźnej granicy nonsensu, czy żartu.

Miał pewność, że nawet gdyby jego wierny druh przeżył, nie przekroczyliby progu prawdziwej awantury. Naprawdę się kochali, znali od dziecka i żadne nie chciało krzywdy drugiego. Byli sobie jak jedyne na świecie bliskie osoby, niemal znające się na przekór wszelkim formom logiki, nie mówiąc już o społecznych uprzedzeniach, co do tak zażyłego związku dwóch osobników tej samej płci.

Ale oni o to nie dbali. W jakim niby celu? Mieli sami siebie, a żadnej innej akceptacji najzwyczajniej nie potrzebowali.

Więc czemu los był na tyle złośliwy, aby odebrać mu obiekt jego wszystkich szczęść oraz nadziei? Steve nie wiedział, czym mógł narazić się siłom wyższym, samemu Bogu. Całe życie starał się pomagać innym ludziom w imię własnych przekonań, aby finalnie to jemu odebrano jedyną osobę, na której mu zależało najbardziej. Gorzka ironia. Postanowił przełknąć ją, dokładnie tak samo, jak rok wcześniej i podniósł się z łóżka.

\|/

Steve wolnym krokiem zbliżał się do mostu. Dzień dobiegał już końca, dzięki czemu chłopak mógł mieć weselsze perspektywy, jednak wciąż melancholia grała główną emocję na jego koncernie dziwacznych doznań tamtego dnia. Trzymana w ręce łodyga ukłuła go w opuszek palca wskazującego, z którego po chwili polał się drobniutki strumyczek szkarłatnej substancji. Uśmiechnął się. W kwiaciarni nie życzył sobie odcinania kolców od pięknego kwiatu, którego miał ze sobą. Dzięki nim lepiej odczuwał gorycz płynącą z żałoby.

Nagle zatrzymał się, mniej więcej po środku imponującej budowli nad wielką rzeką. Obrócił się w stronę tafli wody, a ramiona oparł na niebiesko-żółtej poręczy i westchnął ciężko. Pomyślał, że jednocześnie chciałby już mieć wykonywaną w danym momencie czynność za sobą, a z drugiej strony nie życzył sobie też jej końca. Ostatnie, czego by pragnął to zapomnienie bruneta, posłanie go w te odmęty własnego umysłu, gdzie wspomnienia blakną i nie liczą się już z wciąż żywymi emocjami.

Wyciągnął dłoń i powoli wypuścił z rąk pojedynczą, czerwoną różę.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Bucky. Już zawsze będzie mi ciebie brakować.

Blondyn stał w miejscu jeszcze parę długich minut, po czym odszedł, nie oglądając się za siebie. Do zobaczenia za rok...


	4. Dzień 4

Przepraszam za spóźnienie! Wczoraj wróciłam do domu o godzinie 22, a na dodatek zostałam zaskoczona przez niedziałający program, w którym zawsze piszę. Złośliwość przedmiotów martwych. Nawet jeżeli na przyszłość będę miała drobne spóźnienia to obiecuję - rozdziały pojawią się na pewno.

Temat: 4 day (8th April): 'I'm your friend.' 'You are my mission.'

* * *

Bucky siedział na twardym, zmechanizowanym fotelu w jednej z baz Hydry. Metalowe obręcze zaciskały się na jego nadgarstkach oraz wokół kostek. Dość spory hełm, który podczas bardziej bolesnych eksperymentów tłumił rozdzierające krzyki mężczyzny oraz przesyłał domniemane impulsy do mózgu, jakkolwiek tak naprawdę działało tamto urządzenie, był ustawiony nieco ponad zagłówkiem, w gotowości do natychmiastowego użycia.

Sceneria przedstawiała się niezachęcająco. Lampy oświetlały każdy mebel oraz skrawek papieru swoim oślepiającym blaskiem o zimnym, krystalicznym odcieniu. Ściany były białe, jak gdyby nic nie zrobiono z nimi od momentu stanu surowego posiadłości, jednak to błędny wniosek. Obsesyjne utrzymywanie czystości oraz bardzo jasna, niemal śnieżna farba odgrywały własną rolę w makabrycznym przedstawieniu, a konkretnie budowały charakterystyczny nastrój.

Czarne meble odznaczały się niemal karykaturalnie na wybranym dla nich tle, zwłaszcza, że nie było ich dużo. Po jednej ze stron wyróżniały dwie, ogromne szafy. Jedna mieściła w sobie chemikalia oraz techniczne zabawki tamtejszych profesorów specjalizujących się w rzeczach pokroju informatyki. Druga stanowiła graciarnię, miejsce na kilkadziesiąt krzeseł w przypadku pewnego rodzaju "przedstawienia" oraz rzeczy o lepiej lub gorzej określonej tematyce, których aktualnie nikt nie miał ochoty oglądać.

Pomieszczenie było duże, jednak opustoszałe. Oprócz obiektu badań i testów znajdował się w nim jeden medyk, odkrywca, a z doświadczenia również psychiatra. Mężczyzna odznaczał się bardzo jasnymi włosami, na których nie widać byłoby zaczątków siwizny. Miał charakterystyczną urodę. Dość ładne, niebieskie oczy zazwyczaj ukrywał za grubymi szkłami, choć zwykł zdejmować je w okolicznościach pokroju obecnej.

James nie rozróżniał swoich medyków. Bardzo często jedni znikali, aby zostać bezzwłocznie zastąpieni przez następnych. Każdy miał swoje własne, odmienne pytania, chociaż niektóre pokrywały się, ponieważ człowiek był przewidywalną istotą od zarania dziejów. Mieli wątpliwości odnośnie odczuć bruneta, zarówno fizycznych jak i tych mentalnych. Wszelkie odpowiedzi zapisywali w kajecikach o czarnych okładkach z dużymi, białymi nadrukami, aby poprawić jego osobistą wydajność oraz eliminować problemy. Czasami widniały tam same ich spostrzeżenia, innym razem zostawały wklejone zdjęcia lub wydruki badań. Wszystkie one dotyczyły jednej osoby.

Choć, czy faktycznie osoby?

Czy James Barnes wciąż był zwykłym człowiekiem?

Czy może był czymś innym? A jeżeli tak to lepszym, czy gorszym? Mrożącym krew w żyłach, czy odkrywczym?

Czy w ogóle miał prawo istnieć?

Specjalista w odpowiednim kitlu podszedł do Bucky'ego. Utrzymując twarz na wcześniej wytyczoną w regulaminie odległość, rozczłonował zamknięte powieki, aby skontrolować wielkość źrenic pacjenta. Było to zwyczajowe, rutynowe badanie w celu sprawdzenia ogólnego stanu zdrowia lub poziomu przeciążenia. Mała, a jednak silnie świecąca latareczka pojawiła się tuż przed gałką oczną, powodując nagłe pomniejszenie czarnych punktów.

- Dobrze - odrzekł doktor, ubierając na powrót okulary. Odchrząknął. - Jeszcze nie jest z tobą aż tak źle, Barnes.

Sięgnął po schludnie wyglądający formularz, zapewne ułożony przez niego dzień wcześniej. Przewertował plik kartek, których ilość nie była szczególnie powalająca. Trafne spojrzenie wywnioskowałoby, że zawierał nie więcej, niż 100 stron. Nietrafne mogłoby się wahać, lecz Barnes w ogóle nie przywiązywał do tego uwagi. Jego ciało oraz umysł były wyczerpane na skutek poprzednich operacji. Wszelką dostępną energię mężczyzna wykorzystywał na pozostanie przy świadomości oraz w miarę równie oddechy.

- Nie jest źle - powtórzył automatycznie głosem, który był wyprany z jakichkolwiek głębszych, czy powierzchownych uczuć. Jego myśli znajdowały się wtedy gdzie indziej.

Blondyn zaśmiał się wrednie, biorąc do ręki długopis.

- Nie wiem, czemu jesteś dla tych półgłówków taki ważny - szydził. - Twój mózg nie wytrzyma kolejnych skomplikowanych operacji. Umrzesz. Jak gdyby cię nigdy nie było. Zresztą, już teraz jesteś im całkowicie zbędny. Zwłaszcza, że ostatnio potrafisz rozmawiać tylko o tajemniczym mężczyźnie imieniem Steve - prychnął.

James zacisnął powieki mocno, chcąc odciąć się od prześladującego jego myśli mężczyzny. Czuł się zagubiony. Nie chciał słyszeć nic od kogoś pokroju ludzi w kitlach, oni nie mieli pojęcia na temat Steve'a.

Smutnym faktem było, że on sam również nie wiedział, kim był Steve, prócz tego, że nawiedzał jego marzenia (jakkolwiek by je nazwać; ponieważ klasycznie marzyć to on w tamtym momencie nie potrafił) częściej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Czuł się, jak gdyby miał wewnątrz własnego umysły wielką pustkę, pośrodku której znajdowała się jedna osoba, pewnego rodzaju kotwica, punkt zaczepienia. Bucky wiedział, że była to niezwykle ważna persona w jego życiu. Po prostu chciał sobie przypomnieć, kim był, co się z nim stało... Profesorzy zaś przeszkadzali mu w tym usilnie. Nienawidzili jego Steve'a, a brunet nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego.

- Ja go znam - odpowiedział jedynie.

Próżny chichot wypełnił salę.

- Znasz? Naprawdę? - zdziwił się lekarz. Jego twarz zdradzała chęć do osobliwej maści intrygi, jednak Barnes nie był na tyle skupiony, aby to odczytać. - No dobrze, chyba wreszcie czas powiedzieć ci o tym człowieku.

- Słucham? - w głosie Zimowego Żołnierza była słyszalna złudna nadzieja. - On... Naprawdę istnieje?

Okularnik odłożył plik papieru na gładki blat, uśmiechając się nieszczerze. Założył nogę na nogę, aby zapewnić dramatyczną pauzę przed swoją własną odpowiedzią. Wreszcie zdecydował się odezwać.

- Owszem, jest bardzo realistyczny, jednak ma inną wadę.

- Jaką?

- Nie wiem, czy mogę...

- Proszę - w oku Jamesa zakręciła się gorzka łza. - Błagam.

Pracownik podniósł się z krzesła i przeszedł dookoła dziwacznego fotela.

- To twój wróg.

- C-co? - wykrztusił James.

- Twój cel. Zlecono ci go zabić.

- To... Niemożliwe.

Barnes poczuł, jak świat kręcił mu się przed oczami. Jego jedyny punkt stabilizacji rozpłynął się. Jego serce było pewne, że usłyszane słowa to kłamstwa. Umysł nijak jednak nie umiał wykluczyć możliwości, przy których obstawał człowiek naprzeciwko niego. Zacisnął mocno pięści, aż zaczęły drżeć, jednak nie dawał po sobie tego nijak bardziej poznać. Usiłował opanować zranione emocje, w których rządził anarchiczny mętlik.

Blondyn przyjrzał się wyrazowi twarzy w swoim obiekcie badań.

- Zabiłeś go, Barnes. On nie ż był twój cel.

- To był mój... Przyjaciel - jęknął unieruchomiony mężczyzna. - Najlepszy przyjaciel.

- To był twój cel - stwierdził jedynie medyk i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

Gdy wyszedł z pomieszczenia, skierował się do sali konferencyjnej Hydry, która również znajdowała się pod ziemią. Widząc, że jego szef przebywał w tamtym miejscu, jak tego oczekiwał, podszedł do niego z ukontentowanym wyrazem twarzy.

- Trzeba przygotować nowy zabieg, Barnes znowu się przeciążył. Czyszczenie umysłu całkowite, jutro spiszę informacje.

W tym samym czasie Bucky znajdował się wciąż w olśniewająco schludnej sali, nie ograniczając już własnych emocji. Łzy ciekły po jego policzkach. Nie obawiał się, że ktokolwiek zagrozi jego prywatności. On nie posiadał czegoś takiego, jak prywatności i nawet nie dbał o powyższego rodzaju szczegół. Po prostu był smutny, wręcz zrospaczony i nie wiedział, jak inaczej wyzbyć się takiego uczucia.

- Ale ja go kocham - szepnął.


	5. Dzień 5

Temat: "5 day (9th April): The future looks funny or interesting dates (Steve and Bucky explore the modern times together – maybe watching Star Trek movies ?…)"

* * *

- Naprawdę myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? - zapytał Barnes z wahaniem w głosie. Rozejrzał się badawczo dookoła, wypatrując potencjalnego zagrożenia, co Steve'a wprawiło w zmieszanie. Być może było jeszcze za wcześnie na takie konfrontacje... Rogers nijak nie chciał sprawiać swojemu przyjacielowi nieprzyjemności, choć z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że z osobistymi lękami trzeba radzić sobie jak najwcześniej, eliminować je w fazie względnie początkowej.

- Co w nim złego?

- Jestem... - Bucky wypuścił powietrze z płuc dość energicznie, po czym nabrał głęboki wdech. Lśniąca na złoto klamka była na wyciągnięcie jego ręki, jednak nie zamierzał po nią jeszcze sięgać, po prostu usadowił się tuż obok wejścia i zmierzył towarzysza niespokojnym wzrokiem. - Kryminalistą.Zabijałem ludzi - ze skrępowaniem włożył rękę do kieszeni płaszcza, gdyż nie chciał, aby zwracała ona zbytnią uwagę wśród ciekawskich z natury przechodniów. - To wydaje się śmieszne. Powinienem być w celi do końca życia albo... Mieć miliard godzin jakichś cholernych prac społecznych - zaśmiał się gorzko. - A nie...

- To tylko randka - uśmiechnął się blondyn.

- Nie mów tak, ja nie powinienem...

- No chyba nie odmówisz mi pierwszej randki od 70-u lat, co? Czułbym się nieco niezręcznie. Spławiony przez najlepszego przyjaciela, można niżej upaść?

Po lekkim kuksańcu w bok, James pierwszy raz tamtego dnia zachichotał ze szczerym rozbawieniem.

Chwilę później znaleźli się w restauracji przy śmiesznym stoliczku z widokiem na ulicę za oknem. Między nimi postawiono mało świeczkę dla przysłowiowego nastroju, a jakaś kelnerka z boku przyglądała się im z zainteresowaniem. Obaj starali się unikać jej wzroku, nawet kiedy po raz trzeci przyszła zapytać się, czy niczego im nie brakowało. Kolejny raz podziękowali grzecznie i zapewnili o tym, jak cudnie spędzali czas w skromnych (lub raczej bogatych, choć to nie brzmiało równie dobrze) progach eleganckiego miejsca.

- Nie sądzisz, że coś tutaj nie gra? Wiesz, nie mamy pewności, czy to nie jest kolejny spisek Hydry - wątpliwościami podzielił się Bucky.

Steve pokręcił głową.

- Przyznaj, że chcesz iść na jakiś anonimowy fast food.

- Może odrobinę. Zjadłbym hamburgera zamiast... Kremu brulee lub kawioru. Kto w ogóle je takie rzeczy? - Barnes zmarszczył brwi nad wykwintnie wyglądającej karcie dań.

Rogers wzruszył ramionami. Wyszli, płacąc za dwa kieliszki czerwonego wina, które do tamtej pory zamówili. Zawiedzione spojrzenie dziewczyny w firmowym stroju nie uszło ich uwadze.

Przez resztę dnia spacerowali, rozmawiali i czuli się tak, jak w poprzednim stuleciu. Gdy wreszcie słońce zeszło i ukryło się gdzieś za horyzontem, skierowali się do mieszkania Steve'a, w którym aktualnie waletował również drugi mężczyzna z braku chęci oraz pieniędzy do osobnej kwatery.

- Mam powiedzieć, że chciałbym to powtórzyć? - zażartował brunet. - Czy to trochę zła kolejność, skoro już razem zamieszkaliśmy?

- Możesz mnie po prostu pocałować, idioto - prychnął Rogers.

- Palant - mruknął James i przyciągnął przyjaciela do silnego uścisku, łącząc ich usta.  
Co się dalej stało? Otóż, nic. Poszli do salonu. Oglądnęli film. Najzwyczajniej cieszyli się własnym towarzystwem. Dlaczego? Ponieważ wreszcie mogli być razem bez przeszkód. Ponieważ się kochali i nic nie stało na drodze do ich szczęścia. Przynajmniej na razie. Ale kto myślałby o przyszłości w podobnych okolicznościach?


	6. Dzień 6

Temat: "6 day (10th April): AUs (Hogwart AU, Pacific Rim AU, or anything else)"  
Pomysł na AU wymyśliła wspaniała osoba, której za to bardzo dziękuję.

"Steve jest dalej uwielbianym przez naród Kapitanem Ameryką, jednak Bucky'emu można odpuścić rolę Zimowego Żołnierza. Zamiast tego, jak większość amerykanów będzie on wielkim fanem Rogersa. Psycho-fanem dokładniej, lecz bardziej tym dziwnym, niż niebezpiecznym typem.  
Więc... Barnes pewnego dnia wpada na genialny pomysł porwania Dumy i Chluby Narodu, który, o dziwo kończy się sukcesem. Lecz czy porwanie jest porwaniem, gdy ofiara sama daje się uprowadzić?"

* * *

James Barnes był przeciętnym chłopakiem. W szkole dostawał jako takie oceny, a choć czasem miał problemy z niektórymi, kompletnie nieprzydatnymi do dalszego życia kwestiami to faktycznie wszystkie przedmioty zdał na minimum dostateczny. Potem zaś poszedł do pracy; właściwie nie robił nic szczególnie ważnego. Wcześniej próbował swojej aktywności w wojsku, jednak niestety - nie przyjęli go. Był prawie pewien, że po stronie odrzucenia jego zgłoszenia zalegały przynajmniej półgodzinne spóźnienia na każde spotkanie, które miał z komisją. No, ale cóż... Żyło się dalej.

Wracając jednak do profesji bruneta, można powiedzieć, że nie było chyba takiej, której on by w swoim życiu nie próbował. Zaczął od pracy kelnera w bogatej restauracji, która niestety okazała się niewypałem. Następnie przerzucił się na funkcję barmana, jednak kiedy pobił się ze swoją klientelą po raz trzeci, szef zdecydował się go zwolnić w trybie natychmiastowym. Potem wcielił się w rolę recepcjonisty w hostelu. Szybko odszedł, praca była nużąca, jak flaki z olejem, a może nawet bardziej. Aby przerwać monotonię, zgłosił się na stanowisko policjanta w Nowym Jorku, właściwie nie licząc na jakiś nadzwyczajny odzew. Zrobił to tylko dzięki temu, że żadne z jego wykroczeń nigdy nie zostało spisane na komisariacie, ale nie wiązał z tym zgłoszeniem większych nadziei. Przesłał im jedynie wyniki swojego testu sprawnościowego z wojska oraz parę słów od siebie.

Autorski list motywacyjny przedstawiał się w stanie tragicznym. Jedyne, czego tam brakowało to seria niechlujnych przekleństw. Kartka odznaczała się tłustą plamą z jednego rogu oraz paroma dziwacznymi podtekstami.

Możecie wyobrazić sobie jego zdziwienie, gdy przyszła korespondencja zwrotna i wbrew wszelkiej logice - oni witali go w nowej, całkowicie odmiennej pracy.

Pierwszy dzień wydawał się nieszczególnie porywający. Barnes przeszedł wszelkie, potrzebne do wykonywania zawodu szkolenia w ciągu tamtych 12-u godzin oraz następnych paru zmian. Nie trwało to tak długo, jak na ironię nauczenie się robienia tych wszystkich, dziwacznych drinków, które swojego czasu musiał przygotowywać dla przestępczego światka, tych obleśnych wyrzutków społeczeństwa. Nawet takiemu mężczyźnie , który często popijał, sprawiło to trudność.

Wreszcie został wysłany na swój pierwszy patrol.

Myślał, że będzie jak w filmach i wiecie co? Właśnie tak było.

Na ironię, tamtego dnia właśnie odbył się pamiętny atak kosmitów, którzy przedostali się na Ziemię przez portal nad ogromnym budynkiem Stark Tower, koło którego akurat Bucky kupował sobie kubek mocnej, czarnej kawy.

Mężczyzna stanął jak wryty, gdy przerażające stworzenia zaczęły panoszyć się po ulicach, siejąc zniszczenie. Przeraziło go to. Widział ludzi, którzy co sił w nogach uciekali, aby chronić to, co było dla nich najcenniejsze - własne życie. Barnes poczuł wtedy coś innego. Jak gdyby pewnego rodzaju bezmiar siły, osobliwej potęgi naciskał na niego ze wszystkich stron, nie pozostawiał powietrza do oddychania, czy w ogóle możliwości na jakikolwiek drobny ruch. Panika ogarnęła go od stóp po głowę, a odrętwiałe ciało wciąż stało w miejscu, wręcz prosząc się o śmierć.

Gdyż on po prostu nie potrafił przemóc się, aby cokolwiek zrobić.

W tamtym momencie dostrzegł, jak bezwartościowe było jego istnienie. Ile mógł zrobić, aby sprawić sobie lub innym trochę szczęścia, a zamiast tego upijał się w barach, gdzie leżał do czwartej nad ranem, aby zostać wyrzuconym na ulicę z obrzydliwym bólem głowy. Uprawiał seks z nieznajomymi, czasem nawet zapominając, czy była to kobieta, czy mężczyzna, czy w ogóle ktoś aktualnie przebywał w jego mieszkaniu.

Możecie sobie wyobrazić jego zdziwienie pewnego razu, gdy wyszedł z łazienki zamulony po porannym prysznicu i znalazł ponad pół tuzina ludzi, których poprzedniego wieczora zaprosił na imprezę, jakiej kompletnie, ale to za żadne skarby nie umiał sobie przypomnieć. Potem okazało się, że chodziło o kokainę. Ale to już kompletnie inna historia, której on już nie chciał nijak kojarzyć.

Zapragnął wtedy nie żyć. Zatopić się w smolistym niebycie, aby zapomnieć o wszystkich swoich grzechach i przewinieniach. Przestać istnieć. Zostać w tamtym jednym miejscu już nie dlatego, że się bał, tylko z powodów chęci własnej destrukcji.

James widział jak w jego stronę zmierza potwór o zdecydowanie jasno określonych zamiarach skręcenia mu karku. Mężczyzna zacisnął rękę na pistolecie, który dostał od swojego przełożonego, jednak nie umiał go podnieść i wycelować w napastnika. Nie czuł się zwyczajnie godzien.

Nagle pojawił się... Nieznajomy. Trudno było na pierwszy rzut oka wywnioskować, kim był, jednak wywarł na Barnesie ogromne wrażenie. Mężczyzna miał na sobie kolorowe wdzianko i hełm, spod którego wystawały jasne włosy. W prawej ręce trzymał okrągłą tarczę, która wydawała się nic dla niego nie ważyć. Pozornie nie miał szans dogonić stworzenia lub zrobić mu jakąkolwiek krzywdę. Jednak wziął spory zamach i rzucił przedmiotem, który pozornie służył tylko do obrony. Ostatnim obrazem, jaki kreatura ujrzała przed swoją śmiercią była była srebrna gwiazda na niebieskim tle.

Blondyn odzyskał ukochany przedmiot i zmierzył wzrokiem sparaliżowanego ze strachu mężczyznę.

- Uciekaj - mrugnął do niego jednym okiem, po czym pobiegł w przeciwległym kierunku, gdzie bank miał właśnie się załamać, a przy tym zgnieść ponad 10-u cywili.

Ten oto incydent całkowicie odmienił monotonne życie Bucky'ego.

Brunet oderwał nogi od betonu dopiero, kiedy Steve'a nie było już w jego polu widzenia. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że nie podąży za nim, ponieważ byłaby to skrajna głupota oraz narażanie siebie na niebezpieczeństwo. Mógłby również jakkolwiek rozproszyć ów niezwykłego człowieka, czego zrobić oczywiście nie chciał za żadne skarby. Zdecydował się pobiec do swojego mieszkania i ukryć się tam, aż konflikt ucichnie.

Ale nie był już tym samym człowiekiem. Tamtego zabił Rogers, kiedy uratował go przez dziwacznym stworem. Ukrócił egzystencje żałosnego, nieco agresywnego pijaka bez przyszłości.

Tak właśnie Bucky Barnes obrał za profesję albo raczej styl życia psychotyczny fanatyzm, częściej znany jako szalenie za domniemanie sławną oraz rozchwytywaną osobistością.

Oczywiście, robił to w pewnych granicach. Dajmy na to, wcale nie całował plakatów, czy też równych, kartonowych figur bohatera Ameryki. Zaczął wprawdzie całkiem skromnie, od zwykłego serfowania po internecie w poszukiwaniu faktów, zdjęć, ciekawostek i wszelkiej maści innych artykułów na temat człowieka, imieniem Steve Rogers (te dwa słowa zdobył, dzięki niewielkiemu telewizorkowi w jego mieszkaniu, który jakimś cudem wciąż działał i nadawał na bieżąco). Rozmawiał z innymi fanami na jego temat, a nawet założył mu fanpage, który koniec końców okazał się całkiem popularny.

James przyłapał się na czytaniu bardzo wiele o czasach drugiej wojny światowej oraz dwudziestoleciu międzywojennym. Chciał znać każdy szczegół, wszelkie znane książki z tych czasów oraz filmy. Analizował bitwy, w których brał udział słynny Kapitan Ameryka oraz jego szkolenie, jak i wszelkie wcześniejsze próby dostania się do armii. Był nawet w muzeum.

Praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę, a miał ich dość sporo, spędzał na kolejnym wyszukiwaniu nowych informacji.

Aż po paru tygodniach same informacje mu nie wystarczały. Postanowił poznać blondyna osobiście i skonfrontować swoje fantazje z rzeczywistością, ponieważ wiedział, że w swoich wyobrażeniach odnośnie jego osoby się nie mylił. Chłopak z Brooklynu był miły, nieśmiały, ale odważny.

Był ideałem.

I właśnie do mieszkania tego ideału w pewną majową noc włamał się Bucky, korzystając ze swoich umiejętności w otwieraniu zamków bez kluczy. Zamknął za sobą drzwi cicho, łudząc się, że nie było tam nigdzie zainstalowanego alarmu lub czegoś podobnego, ponieważ nie chciał mieć żadnych konfliktów z przewrażliwionym prawem. Policjanci przez ostatnie parę miesięcy zamykali wszystkich, aby uniknąć potencjalnego zagrożenia. To zdecydowanie nie był dobry moment na zabawę z granicami przestępczości.

Miał w kieszeni flaszkę (choć obiecał sobie faktycznie mniej pić to tamtej nocy był nieco zbyt zdenerwowany, aby poradzić sobie na trzeźwo), więc otworzył ją i wziął z niej jeden, dość spory łyk. Zamknął za sobą drzwi wejściowe i podreptał do miejsca, które zdawało się być sypialnią najwspanialszego mężczyzny w całym kraju.

Barnes zobaczył swojego idola, który aktualnie był pogrążony w twardym śnie i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Nie mógł powstrzymać zarówno tego wyrazu twarzy, jak i rosnącego podniecenia. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, który był urządzony w staromodnym stylu - dokładnie tak, jak brunet oczekiwał. Oparł się w między czasie o stolik, który jako jedyny przypominał w ciemnościach nowy mebel.

Niestety, James nie wiedział, że stolik był jeszcze nie gotowy, a Steve na drugi dzień odłożył sobie wkręcanie ostatnich śrubek. Pod wpływem nacisku, drewno zaskrzypiało i mebel rozłamał się na kilka części z głośnym stukotem, któremu jeszcze towarzyszył dźwięk upadającego na podłogę ciała dorosłego mężczyzny.

Blondyn zerwał się z łóżka natychmiastowo i odruchowo chwycił pistolet, który dostał od Natashy. Odbezpieczył go i wycelował w stronę nieproszonego gościa, jednak nie strzelając, gdyż nie towarzyszyło mu aktualnie zagrożenie życia, a on był z tych, co najpierw pytają, a później ewentualnie krzywdzą ludzi. Zaświecił lampkę nieopodal i spojrzał na nieporadnego włamywacza.

Bucky z kolei mocno obił sobie kość ogonową i usiłował pozbierać się w sobie.

- Nie strzelaj! - zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc ręce w poddańczym geście. - Nie chciałem spieprzyć tego stolika; serio, to był wypadek.

Rogers nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Dziwaczny mężczyzna włamał się do jego mieszkania bez najmniejszego problemu i w tamtym momencie po prostu martwił się o zepsucie nowego mebla. Na dodatek był tym silnie zakłopotany. Steve pokręcił głową, jak gdyby zdarzenia z tamtej nocy naprawdę nie miały sensu.

- Kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz? - zapytał, spuszczając broń, jednak wciąż nie odkładając jej na bok. Przybysz nie wzbudzał z nim negatywnych odczuć.

James odetchnął głęboko i sięgnął do kieszeni po kolejny łyk wódki. Pozbierał w podłogi rzeczy w parę sekund i z pewnością siebie, ale i też respektem dla wielbionej przez niego osobistości. Uśmiech znów wpełznął na jego twarz. Przeczesał włosy ręką.

- Mówią na mnie Bucky - przedstawił się życzliwie. - Już się spotkaliśmy. Wcześniej, podczas ataku na Nowy Jork. Ja... W sumie nie mogę uwierzyć, że cię widzę. Stoisz normalnie tuż koło mnie - zaśmiał się.

- Więc Bucky... - zaczął niepewnie dobry żołnierz. - Przyszedłeś tutaj, aby...?

- Musiałem cię poznać. W sumie od tygodni nie robię nic, tylko czytam o tobie i twoich czasach. Wiedz, że współczuję ci wszystkich przykrości, a my wszyscy, twoi fani, jesteśmy tu dla ciebie - powiedział Barnes przekonująco. - Zawsze wydajesz się taki smutny, samotny. A przecież nie musisz cierpieć. Przyszedłem cię pocieszyć.

Brunet zgrabnie zmniejszył odległość między nimi do paru centymetrów, obejmując obiekt swoich westchnień. Czuł na sobie baczny wzrok, ciepły oddech oraz ten zapach wody kolońskiej zmieszanej z aloesowym mydłem. Delikatnie oparł przedramiona na barkach mężczyzny, a dłonie splótł za jego karkiem, lekko muskając złote włosy. Rogers był zbytnio zszokowany, aby jakkolwiek zareagować. Jego fan wykorzystał tę okazję i przycisnął lekko własne usta do warg mężczyzny, wsuwając między nie nieśmiało język i powolnie penetrując Kapitana Amerykę od wewnątrz.

Pistolet upadł na podłogę.

Steve mimowolnie poddał się pocałunkowi, a nawet go odwzajemnił. Nie był dobry w te klocki. Nie robił tego przez kilkadziesiąt lat, nie licząc tego razu z Romanoff, a i wcześniej rzadko mu się zdarzało okazywać uczucia w podobnie ostentacyjny, ponieważ nikt nie chciał chłopaka o jego wzroście, czy budowie.

Toczyli krótką walkę o dominacje, jednak James jedynie droczył się tak z partnerem. Szybko i bez żadnego trudu zwyciężył, przeczesując palcami włosy Rogersa oraz mocnej wpijając się w jego słodkie usta.

Wreszcie skończyli efektownym podgryzieniem już i tak opuchniętej, dolnej wargi Steve'a.

Dobry żołnierz odsunął się nieco. Jego oddech niespodziewanie przyśpieszył, choć podczas wszelkich biegów zawsze pozostawał miarowy.

- A co, jeżeli chciałbym cię stąd wyrzucić na zbity pysk? - zapytał z ciekawością. - Bądź, co bądź wtargnąłeś do mojego mieszkania.

Bucky wyszczerzył się rozbrajająco.

- Wyrzucić? Nie miałbyś nic do gadania - zmarszczył nos. - Wtedy bym cię porwał - odpowiedział bez wahania. - Już, o, w tym momencie jesteś moim zakładnikiem - stwierdził, dźgając go jednorazowo w umięśnioną klatkę piersiową.

- Zazwyczaj nie zadaję się z przestępcami.

- Może jeszcze nie widziałeś prawdziwej zbrodni.

- Być może... - Steve wiedział, że w przyszłości będzie za to przeklinał samego siebie. - Zamierzasz mi pokazać?

Barnes uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

- Skoro sobie tego życzysz - mruknął i popchnął mężczyznę na łóżko.

A reszta nocy była już historią.


	7. Dzień 7

Temat: 7 day (11th April): How CA:TWS have should ended

* * *

Pogoda była dość chłodna, gdy leżąc na piasku oraz towarzyszących mu świństwach pokroju ziemi, czy też zdechłej roślinności, Steve'a obudził nieznośny ból całego ciała, włączając w to obszerne rany kłute, naciągnięte mięśnie, zerwane więzadła w lewej kostce, parę złamanych żeber, rozległe sińce oraz wstrząśnienie mózgu bliżej nieokreślonego stopnia.

Otóż, tak. Nawet słynny Kapitan Ameryka odnosił obrażenia po długich, mozolnych trudach walki. Co prawda, był wielce wytrzymałym mężczyzną. Przejawiał takie skłonności zarówno od strony psychicznej, jak i od czasu eksperymentu również fizycznej. Mógłby funkcjonować nawet w dalszym boju, ignorując kłucie brzucha, ból kostki, czy też mętlik w głowie, jednak nie musiał. Czemu? Ponieważ ku uciesze jego kilkuosobowego zespołu, faktycznie wygrali, a miliony niewinnych, domniemanych przyszłych zagrożeń według teorii spiskowej szanownej Hydry, uszło z życiem.

Także powinien się cieszyć, prawda?

Ale on wcale nie chciał budzić się na tamtej plaży. W żadnej schludnie urządzonej lecznicy, czy też nawet we własnym mieszkaniu. Nie życzył sobie ujrzenia twarzy przyjaciół, ich pokrzepiających spojrzeń i paru słów na pociechę, zanim znikną do swoich spraw. Każdy bowiem odgrywał superbohatera, tu i ówdzie. A tacy to naprawdę zajęte persony. Gdzie tu czas na życie prywatne?

Ale żadna życzliwa mu twarz nie potrafiła wynagrodzić uczucia, które odczuwał w tamtym momencie. Choćby potencjalna osoba siedziała przy szpitalnym łóżku podczas całej jego kuracji, za czym na co dzień nie przepadał, ponieważ takie działania bywały nieraz niezwykle męczące, a Steve nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek jeszcze cierpiał z jego powodu. Akty przyjaźni byłyby w tamtym momencie zbędne, zwyczajnie niepotrzebne i nawet mogłyby spotkać się z niemiłym, odpychającym traktowaniem w formie dość mocnej ściany obronnej przed jakimikolwiek próbami pomocy w podniesieniu na duchu.

On po prostu znów, po raz kolejny przeżywał własną żałobę. Był osobą głęboko wierzącą, a podczas walk z Niemcami na drugiej wojnie światowej nieraz wspomagał się religijnymi podporami. Wiedział, że Bóg nie pozwoliłby ludziom na zbyt długie wyrzynanie się pod pretekstem walki o większe dobro. Choćby szanował wolną wolę bardziej, niż pragnął pozytywnych zakończeń... Na coś takiego, jak zdarzenia z pierwszej połowy lat 40-tych nie mógł patrzeć z obojętnością. Żadna istota nie powinna, niezależnie od jej położenia w hierarchii.

Także Steve wspominał różne fragmenty Biblii, które opowiadano mu, kiedy jeszcze był dzieckiem. Idea lepszego miejsca, gdzie odszedł Bucky, gdy upadł w przepaść z pędzącego szalenie pociągu napawała go znikomym szczęściem. Świat nie był wart tak wspaniałego człowieka, jakim był Barnes i sam to sobie udowodnił. Rogers mógł jedynie wyobrażać sobie bruneta w jakimś wyimaginowanym świecie, skąd obserwował on dalsze poczynania swojego przyjaciela i mu kibicował we wprowadzeniu dawno zapomnianego pokoju.

A potem zaś Steve wyobrażał sobie, że on także kiedyś odejdzie. Jego dusza przeniknie przez dziwacznej maści szczelinę między rajem, a światem brutalnym i niewyobrażalnie zniechęcającym do dalszego działania, nawet bohatera narodu. Ciało, zapewne przebite przez pewną ilość śmiercionośnych kul z karabinu, opadnie bezwładnie na ziemię, sącząc krew z wszechobecnych ran. Ale blondyna przecież to nie zainteresuje ani odrobinę. On już uniesie się nad ziemią i znajdzie w tym świecie, gdzie będzie na niego czekał Bucky.

James uśmiechnie się szeroko i rozłoży ramiona, a Rogers poczuje się znów, jak gdyby był drobnym chłopakiem, którego przyjaciel bronił przed wszelkimi uszczerbkami tamtej obrzydliwej rzeczywistości. Wtuli się w jego ciepłą klatkę piersiową i nie będzie chciał puścić. Poczuje ten specyficzny zapach tytoniu wymieszanego z tanią wodą kolońską, którego nie zastąpiłby żadna wymyślną wonią, jakiej używali ludzie w następnym stuleciu.

Ale nie widział Barnesa tak długo, nie mógł dotknąć ani z nim porozmawiać. I jedyne, czego pragnął to pozostać w jego kojącym towarzystwie. Przecież rozumieli się bez słów.

Przecież się kochali.

Albo przynajmniej to Steve kochał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela ponad wszystko. Oddałby za niego swoje życie, a nawet o wiele więcej. Wciąż powtarzał, że czeka "na tę jedyną, przeznaczoną mu osobę",lecz to były brednie zakłamanego w stosunku do samego siebie głupca. On już dawno znalazł swoją bratnią duszę. Jednak nigdy nie przyznałby się mu Bucky'emu do tego otwarcie. Nie zagroziłby w ten sposób ich przyjaźni. Wystarczała mu w końcu możliwość przebywania z personą Jamesa, choćby w pewnym stopniu czuł się zazdrosny o piękne kobiety z jego towarzystwa, nigdy nie upomniałby się o większą rolę w życiu bruneta.

Zbytnim uczuciem darzył go, aby obarczać takim brzemieniem.

Ale pogodził się z jego śmiercią, choćby uważał to za największą niesprawiedliwość, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył i nigdy nie zamierzał znajdować sobie nowego obiektu westchnień, a nawet nie potrafił. Przyjął do wiadomości, że brunet odszedł zanim tyle zła wykluło się z tego marnego zalążka w latach pierwszej połowy XX-ego wieku.

Nie mógł jednak przeboleć, że zniknął, kiedy Barnes odbywał tortury w bazach Hydry. Cierpiał, gdy Steve spokojnie spał w lodzie, a nawet później. Rogers pogodził się z jego odejściem, jak gdyby nigdy nie istniał, i choć nie była to prawda, blondyn właśnie tak postrzegał obecną sytuację. Nie sądził, że zasługiwał na dalsze życie, choćby miał je spędzić na mozolnym odzyskiwaniu szczęścia własnego przyjaciela, najistotniejszej istoty, jaką dane mu było poznać.

Dlatego właśnie nie chciał otwierać powiek na brudnym wybrzeżu, czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Dopóki ktoś faktycznie nie znalazłby go, wycieńczonego i poranionego w tamtym godnym pożałowania miejscu, być może wykrwawionego na śmierć.

Jednak coś przyciągnęło jego znikomą uwagę, jaką przywiązywał do bodźców zewnętrznych. Oczy wciąż miał zaciśnięte mocno, tak samo jak pięści, jednak słuchu odciąć od świata nie potrafił. Pozornie dźwięk, który zakonotował, nie stanowił niczego podejrzanego ani ciekawego. Szelest koron drzew na skutek wiatru przebijał się wystarczając, aby go zagłuszyć. Jednak Steve skupił się i usłyszał go w całej swojej okazałości, co nie okazało się błędem w żadnym wypadku.

Cóż to było? Otóż, ciężki oddech osobnika znajdującego się niedaleko niego, najwyżej parę nędznych metrów. Steve znał ten tembr, który kojarzył już z czasów wojny, kiedy to kulejący, wymęczeni mężczyźni wracali z bitew i kierowani byli prosto do namiotu zajmującego się opatrunkami wraz z wszelkiego rodzaju innymi procesami leczniczymi. Człowiek leżący nieopodal najwyraźniej również nie był w najlepszym stanie.

Tętno Rogersa przyśpieszyło nieco, kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z dość dużego prawdopodobieństwa, że to właśnie jego najlepszy przyjaciel znajdował się w tamtym miejscu, a nie gdzieś daleko na przymusowym wygnaniu. Jednocześnie zbeształ się w myślach, wyobrażając sobie stan jego zdrowia, którego był jedynym winowajcą. Jednak głownie ogarnęło go pewnego rodzaju podekscytowanie, jak gdyby miał przed sobą nową przyszłość. Jakby jedynie udało im się wypracować czystą kartę, dzięki której mogliby zacząć od nowa, powoli i spokojnie.

Steve podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, opierając ramionami na piasku. Wreszcie otworzył oczy, które kilka sekund przyzwyczajały się do dość mocnego światła słonecznego. Zakręciło mu się w głowie z powodu wcześniej wspomnianego wstrząśnienia mózgu, lecz nie dbał o to szczególnie. Chciał tylko ujrzeć Jamesa, jak gdyby jego brak mógłby skutkować załamaniem się całego świata blondyna.

Gdyż przecież tak właśnie było. Rogers już raz stracił swojego przyjaciela, najwspanialszą miłość. Nie dałby radę przejść przez to ponownie.

Jego podejrzenia jednak nie zawiodły. Zimowy Żołnierz znajdował się w polu widzenia Steve'a, zwinięty w kłębek, zagubiony, złamany, poraniony, a jednak żywy. Rękoma ochraniał głowę przed wszelkimi, potencjalnie przyszłymi krzywdami. Nogi sztywno zgięte w kolanach przyciskał do klatki piersiowej w nieco embrionalnej pozycji, która sugerowała stan psychiczny Barnesa. Mężczyzna nieco trząsł się, najwyraźniej cicho łkał, uefektywniając wszelkie swoje cierpienia i wątpliwości. Steve poczuł niesamowity smutek w związku z tym drobnym, lecz mającym ogromne znaczenie aktem.

Chciał pocieszyć najważniejszą osobę w jego życiu. Pragnął dać mu tyle ciepła, ile on sam dostawał od Bucky'ego już za czasów dzieciństwa. Lecz słowa były zbędne, zbyt skomplikowane, aby mogły być uwzględnione w użyciu. Blondyn wolał nie wstawać na równe nogi, po trochu przez uraz w kostce, jednak również, aby nie przestraszyć zbytnio towarzysza nagłym ruchem. Podczołgał się te parę metrów na niewygodnym, osuwającym się pod jego ciężarem piasku. Nie czuł zahamowań, one opuściły go z chwilą, kiedy porzucił w bezmierną przestrzeń pod nim ukochaną tarczę, nie dbając o własną ochronę, czy materialne wartości sentymentalne. Wyciągnął jedynie długie ramiona i objął drżące ciało Jamesa, zamknął w mocnym, pokrzepiającym uścisku.

Obaj byli mocno przemoczeni, jednak Steve zachowywał wysoką temperaturę ciała, a Bucky był zimny niczym topielec. Przeraziło to nieco dobrego żołnierza, obawiał się o stan zdrowia swojego przyjaciela. Jednak widząc jego szerokie możliwości, nie powinien się szczególnie lękać nagłej śmierci mężczyzny. Cóż, być może był on naznaczony wieloma brzemionami mentalnymi, jak i w tym momencie również fizycznymi, jednak grzeszył sowitą wytrzymałością, zapewne równią tej blondyna.

_Obaj z tego wyjdziemy, _pocieszał się Rogers, _będzie jak dawniej. Naprawimy błędy. Zaczniemy od początku. Przyrzekaliśmy w końcu być ze sobą aż do końca. Aż do końca. _Blondyn uśmiechnął się nieco histerycznie do własnych myśli, gładząc przyjaciela po barkach.

Barnes nie reagował. Z początku po prostu zesztywniał, skamieniał jak starożytny posąg, którego dotyk zawsze zagrożony był pewnego rodzaju uszkodzeniem. Lodowata rzeźba. Jednak po chwili uniósł głowę, aby spotkać się ze wzrokiem Steve'a.

- Nie jestem nawet pewien, kim jesteś... - wyszeptał, załamując się wpół zdania z płaczem. Wiedział, że powinien być silny. Do tego był stworzony, dzięki temu istniał; ponieważ trzymał pewien standard i nie poddawał się. Czynił dobro. Mówili mu, że tak właśnie było. Twierdzili, przyrzekali. Kłamali? Jak mogliby się do tego posunąć... Być może jedynie naginali nieco prawdę. Nie wiedział. Niczego nie wiedział. Widział przez sobą jedynego mężczyznę, który prawdopodobnie miał wobec niego pozytywne odczucia i nie był pewien co do szczerości jego czynów. Bał się. Jak jasna cholera, on był przerażony. - Tyle dla mnie robisz, a ja nawet nie wiem, kim jesteś.

Rogers uniósł dłoń i wplótł palce w długie włosy towarzysza, które plątały się w niesamowitym nieładzie na jego głowie, nieco już wysychając. Gest odznaczał się dość dużą troską, subtelnością oraz nieskrywaną intymnością. Bucky wbrew wszelkiemu racjonalizmowi, wtulił się w źródło przyjemnego ciepła, podążając za instynktami sprzed wielu lat. Zrobił to wręcz odruchowo, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad poprawnością własnych działań.

Steve uśmiechnął się lekko.

- To nic, Bucky. Naprawimy wszystko, ułożymy od nowa, zbudujemy od fundamentów. Tylko my dwaj - mruknął czule, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że obejmuje przyjaciela jeszcze mocniej, niż robił to przed kilkoma sekundami. - Zgoda? - zapytał cicho, jednak gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, powtórzył nieco głośniej, upewniając się, że nawiązany kontakt z brunetem nie został zatracony. - Zgadzasz się?

- Nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać - James wbił wzrok w piasek, zaciskając nieco pięści.

- Przekonasz się - zapewnił go blondyn. - Buck... Ja naprawdę w życiu nie zrobiłbym ci krzywdy.

Barnes skrzywił się.

- Czemu? - prychnął głosem pozbawionym emocji. - Nikt przed tobą nie miał z tym problemu.

Rogers uniósł nieco podbródek towarzysza, aby ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się po raz kolejny.

- Ten świat potrafi być strasznym, okrutnym miejscem - przytaknął. - Ludzie będą nas zawsze zdradzać, oszukiwać i knuć za naszymi plecami. Tak jest, było i będzie. Ale ja... Nie powiem, że jestem inny, czy lepszy; to głupota, a ty sam powinieneś sobie wypracować zdanie na mój temat. Ja mogę jedynie powiedzieć... - zawahał się, gdy pytające spojrzenie wwiercało się w jego twarz nieubłaganie. - Że cię kocham. Bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego byłbym w stanie kiedykolwiek obdarzyć takim uczuciem. Jesteś moim całym światem. Nie chcę cię znów stracić.

Atmosfera zrobiła się cięższa, jednak żaden z nich nie odwrócił wzroku. Nagle, coś się zmieniło. Oczy Bucky'ego wydawały się inne, wciąż niezwykle chaotycznie rozbiegane i zagubione, jednak nagle przyjaźniejsze. Jak gdyby jedna z furtek w jego umyśle, gdzie wcześniej zabawiali się żałośni pseudo naukowcy, została otwarta prostymi słowami. James wydawał się zszokowany, ale szczęśliwy, uświadamiając sobie, że wreszcie może poczuć się bezpieczny.

Nic w nim nie pękło. Coś zmieniło się na lepsze.

- Steve - powiedział nagle, choć znać imienia blondyna wcale nie powinien. A jednak... Wiedział. Pamiętał, pewnie jeszcze nie całość, lecz to się nie liczyło. Serce Rogersa zaczęło walić w jego klatce piersiowej jak szalone. Jego wszelkie myśli pokrzepiające poranione serce nabrały większej głębi.

Bucky go pamiętał.

Bucky. Go. Pamiętał.

Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze coś wprawi go w taką euforię.

Wtem dobry żołnierz posłuchał targającego nim impulsu i przyciągnął swojego najlepszego przyjaciela do długiego, namiętnego pocałunku, którego wypełniały niezliczone, latami tłumione emocje i tęsknota. Serce nie zwalniało, a tylko tańczyło własne tango do wybijanego rytmu przez ich walczące o dominacje języki. Wtedy Steve wiedział, że nie potrzebował nic więcej do szczęścia. Miał również świadomość, że już nigdy nie da Barnesowi odejść.

* * *

Zarzekałam się, że to nie będzie angst.  
Wyszło jak wyszło.  
Ostatnia, ogromnie spóźniona część.  
Mam nadzieję, że się cała seria w miarę podobała. :)


End file.
